Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: What if Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya didn't meet each other when they became ninja? What if they met each other- in kindergarten?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally got enough time to write the first chapter of my newest story! Sorry it's a bit short.** **Thanks to those who commented on Singing!** **Anyways, I'm feeling a little down. Titantium Jay is not going to be here for quite a while. She is _awesome_. I wish she was here to read this story... **

* * *

In a completely blue room, a small five-year-old boy was sleeping peacefully as he clutched a stuffed dragon. Suddenly, he heard, "JAY! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Jay woke up and slowly squirmed out of bed as his mother Edna came into his room.

"Are you ready for school?" she asked, going into the closet to find some clothes.

"I'm excited!" the little boy squealed, jumping up and down.

Edna laughed.

"Good."

Soon Jay was dressed in a blue dragon shirt and beige shorts. He skipped down the stairs, his mother following him.

"What's for breakfast?' he questioned, plopping down onto his chair.

"French toast," Edna answered.

"Yum! I like your French toast!" Jay declared.

 _Some time later..._

"Come on Jay! You're going to be late!" Edna called, as her son struggled to pull on his sneakers.

"I'm almost done!"

Jay finished what he was doing and hopped into the car. Edna got into the car not long after him. She stepped on the gas and they were off.

* * *

Jay was watching the endless row of trees as they passed by. Then something caught his eye and he turned his head to see a building. The school! Edna parked their car and Jay got out.

"Ok. All we have to do now is look for your room," Edna said, holding Jay's hand.

"What do you do in kindergarten? Plant flowers?" wondered Jay.

"No, you don't plant flowers," Edna chuckled. "You learn and make new friends."

"They reached Jay's classroom. Edna opened the door to see a bunch of kids playing. A woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties sat at the teacher's desk. She stood up when she noticed Edna and Jay.

"Hi! You must be Mrs. Walker!" the teacher greeted. She saw Jay and smiled. "And you must be Jay. I love your dragon shirt!"

"Thank you!" Jay grinned.

"I'm going to be your teacher, Mrs. Garmadon. The other kids are playing. would you like to join them?" she inquired, waving towards the children.

"Ok."

Jay ran up, then stopped. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Edna's neck as he buried his face in his mom's shoulder.

"I love you, mommy," he said, his voice muffled.

"I love you too," she replied, hugging back.

He pulled away, his bright attitude suddenly solemn.

"If I don't come back, will you promise to take care of Wisp for me?"

Edna knew he was talking about his stuffed dragon. She could've laughed, but instead she kept serious.

"Yes sir. I promise."

"Okay! Bye!" Jay said. All soberness that was once there disappeared.

"Bye sweetie."

* * *

 **A/N: I need some help from y'all. I can't think of a good name for the school. Ya know what? I think I'm going to make this a contest! Winner with the best name will get to have their OC in the story!**

 **Fanfictioners: PM me, (I'm allowed to now,) or just review!**

 **Guests: Review.**

 **What I need: Name of school, then any information about your OC. (i.e. appearance, name, personality)  
**

 **Please note: Your OC is going to be 5 yrs old in this story. After all, this is kindergarten!**

 **Deadline: Probably next chapter or after that!**

 **Thanks! See y'all lates!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit (Hehe, my newest hashtag thingamajigger...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on I Just Can't Wait to Wear Green! Anyways, here's the second chapter:**

 **HAHA! I'm just kidding! I know you guys want to know who won the contest! Ok, ok, the winner of the contest is... (Drumroll please,)**

 **StoryMaker7!(Don't worry, Mona's going to be in this chapter..)  
**

 **Yup, the school is officially named Elemental Elementary. There were many cute and creative names, and I had a few ties, but I had to choose one. But, yeah. Thanks to everyone who participated in the contest!**

 **Oh, and in response of some of your comments: Zane will not be a Nindroid in this story. Oh, and Kai and Nya are twins, too.**

* * *

Cole's POV:

What a bummer. My day hasn't gone vewy well. Fiwst of aw, I had to go to some schoow called Elemental Elementary. And Daddy left me hewe. In the middle of a bunch of othew kids. Who I don't know. This is gweat. Just gweat.

* * *

Original POV:

Cole Brookstone sat at his desk, huddled up in a small ball. " _I hope no one wants to talk to me,_ " he thought. All of a sudden, a blue flash nearly knocked him over.

"HimynameisJayandIlikedragonsdoyoulikedragonswhat'syourname?" said Jay.

"Cowe Bwookstone," Cole mumbled. Then he paused. "Wait, did you say you wiked dwagons?"

"Yeah! Dragons are amazing! And awesome, and cool, and amazing, and awesome," Jay went on and on.

"I like dragons too," the black-haired boy said shyly.

"Cool! Do ya want play with us?" Jay asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Us?"

"Oh, I meant Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Nya, my new friends."

"He pwacticawy made fwiends with the whole cwass," mumbled Cole.

Cole wasn't planning to play with anyone, but this Jay fella seemed promising.

"Okay."

* * *

Jay led Cole to a group of kids playing in a corner. There was a boy with spiky hair, a blonde-haired boy wearing a green jacket, another blonde with glasses, and a black-haired girl wearing a red play dress.

"Everyone! Please come to attention!" called out Jay. " Guys, meet Cole. Cole, meet my friends. Zane-"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said the glass-wearing boy. (A/N: Zane has a very wide knowledge of vocabulary, thanks to his dad, Dr. Julien.)

"Kai-"

"Hi."

"Lloyd-"

"Hey!"

"And Nya."

"Hello," the girl greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," said Cole, his voice barely a whisper.

"Don't be shy Cole," Nya smiled.

"Yeah, we aren't uncivilized," stated Zane.

"I agree!" declared Jay. "You should-"

Jay slipped on a toy car and fell on his backside.

"I'm okay!"

Suddenly, Cole started laughing. He laughed until he was rolling on the floor. The rest of the kids joined with him, including Jay.

"You're funny, Jay," sighed Cole, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it!"

As the group of kids giggled, Mrs. Garmadon called.

"Okay, it's time to start class, kids!"

"Come on," said Jay, helping Cole up. "You can sit by me."

 _Later..._

"Have fun! No roughhousing, okay?" told Mrs. Garmadon as she watched the children go out into the playground for recess.

"Hurry!" Lloyd yelled. "Before someone takes the sandbox!"

His friends quickly claimed the sandbox.

"Phew! We're here first!" cheered Jay.

"Hmm, I've been thinking.." mumbled Kai.

"What?" Nya asked her brother.

"We should make up a name for our group!"

"Hey, that's a neat idea!" chimed in Jay.

"How about, Flying Icy Green Hydroelectric Toucans? And if you take the first letters of each word, you'll get the word F.I.G.H.T.," suggested Zane.

"All in favor for our new name F.I.G.H.T., say aye," said Jay.

"Aye!" said the kids.

But just as they started playing with the sand, a shadow fell on them. They looked up at a big second grader.

"Well, lookie here, Cryptor," he said, looking at a smaller boy who was standing next to him. "It's a bunch of sissies. Playing in _my_ sandbox."

"Yeah! Your sandbox!" echoed Cryptor.

"For your information, we got here first," said Zane. "And second of all, this isn't your sandbox. It's everyone's."

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Now GET OUT."

He pushed Zane roughly, making him fall down.

"Oscar. Vince. Lord!" scolded a voice.

Oscar turned his head to see two girls, one wearing a purple and red dress, the other wearing a light lavender blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers with a black cord necklace that had a silver wolf tooth at the end.

"You shouldn't be mean!" the girl said, her silvery-blonde hair swaying as she shook her head.

"Oh, so a bunch of little girls are going to stop me, huh? I'm soo scared!" Oscar gasped in mock-horror.

"If you don't leave them alone, I'm going to tell everyone about Mr. Boo-Boo Bear," said the other girl.

"Good one, Mona," grinned the blonde-haired girl, fist-bumping her.

Oscar growled.

"I leave you alone. Today. But I'll be back. Come on, Cryptor."

The girl wearing the purple dress helped Zane up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her green eyes looking over him.

"Yeah, I think so. Who was that?"

"That was Oscar. He's really mean. We call him O.V. Lord, though. What's are your names?"

"I'm Zane, and these are my friends, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya."

"My name's Pamela, but you can call me Pixal. That's what my daddy calls me. He says I'm his little android," she giggled. "Oh, and that's Mona. She's my friend."

Pixal smiled at the girl who was waving at them.

"It's nice to meet you," grinned Zane.

"We owe you one," said Jay.

"Hey! We could invite them into our group! We need more girls, anyway," Nya interjected.

"That's a good idea," replied Lloyd. "Do you want to be in our group, F.I.G.H.T.?"

Pixal and Mona nodded.

"Okay."

"Sure!"

* * *

 **A/N: I think that was the most words I've ever typed. Phew! But anyways, that was interesting. A bully named O.V. Lord? Sounds familiar...  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife (Thanks to Olaflover13 for letting me use that..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was reading all my previous stories that I ever published here, (Yes, I like reading my stories. *shrug*) and I realized that I haven't updated Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story in a LOOOONNNNG time. And I was inspired by The Mayor of Ninjago's review: "** **Perhaps the Mr. Boo Boo Bear story can be told in a future chapter? Sounds hilarious!" But I'm warning you, this chapter isn't going to be very funny...**

* * *

Pixal and Mona plopped into the sandbox, sand rising up into the air. Jay picked up a shovel and started digging a hole.

"So... who's Mr. Boo-Boo Bear?" he asked, putting some sand into a toy dump-truck.

The blonde girl gave him a sad smile. "Mr. Boo-Boo Bear was Oscar's favorite stuffed animal."

"Howdya know that?" said Cole. "Is he your... _friend?_ "

Pixal nodded. "Was. Mona, Oscar and I all lived on the same street. We would always play together every day. I gave him Mr. Boo-Boo Bear on his birthday. Then-" she stopped and sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. Mona wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay. I'll tell the rest."

Mona sighed. "Oscar moved..." She took a stick and drew pictures in the sand. "...To a different neighborhood. He made friends with Cryptor and changed a lot. He rarely spoke to us, and when he did, he would say mean things. One day, he told us he didn't want to be friends anymore..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Oscar!"

The boy turned around to see Mona and Pixal running towards him. He rolled his eyes and looked at Cryptor.

"You know what to do," Cryptor grinned evilly.

"Oscar, why are you acting like this?" questioned Pixal desperately. "You never did this before."

The black-haired kid crossed his arms and replied curtly, "Because."

Mona cried, "You used to give us rides in your wagon!"

"Meh," he muttered, annoyed.

"What about Mr. Boo-Boo B-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU SISSIES ANYMORE!"

Pxal and Mona backed away, their eyes large. For a split second, they thought they saw pain and regret flash in Oscar's eyes.

"Just leave me alone," he growled.

With that, the boy turned on his heel, Cryptor giddily following.

* * *

"That's terrible!" gasped Jay.

Nya gently placed her hand on Pixal's shoulder and asked, "Are you going to be aright?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah."

Kai shifted uncomfortably in the sandbox. "Maybe-"

"Okay, kids!" Mrs. Garmadon suddenly called. "Time to go inside!"

The kids gave each other reluctant looks.

"But we have to do something about O. V. Lord!" said Lloyd.

"It'll have to wait for tomorrow," sighed Zane. "F.I.G.H.T. meeting dismissed."

"This was a meeting?" whispered Jay as they went into their classroom.

Cole gave him an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, siwwy." (Silly)

* * *

 **A/N: This was... shorter than most chapters I publish... Anyways, DUN DUN DA DUN! Unexpected friendships?** **What are the members of Flying Icy Green Hydroelectric Toucans going to do? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

 **P.S.: I kept typing Moana instead of Mona... ._.**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #OH COME ON OSCAR**


	4. Chapter 4

**UGHH. EXAAAMS. I meant to update this earlier in the week, BUT EXAAAMS. SCHOOL. LIFE. TACOS. Yeah, my life is pretty busy. *slams head on desk*  
**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: You're welcome! ^_^  
**

 **TheAmberShadow: Well, the F.I.G.H.T. kids aren't going to pull a prank on Oscar, BUT. There will be something similar to that in this chapter, although they didn't intend for it to happen.  
**

 **MasterofCupcakes: Hehehe... you're on to something there...  
**

 **StoryMaker7: I guess I'm more used to typing Moana instead of Mona... My fingers automatically type "ana" right after I type "Mo". (Hope that doesn't sound confusing... ^_^")**

 **A note: Mona and Pixal are not in the same class as the others.**

* * *

The members of the F.I.G.H.T. club were sprawled out in the middle of the classroom, gazing at a cage as they ate lunch.

Jay stared at the animal in the cage. "What cute little rat!" he exclaimed.

"Actually," Zane politely interjected, "That is a _Mus musculus_ _,_ a house mouse."

The kids huddled closer, fascinated by the class pet. Lloyd stuck his finger in between the bars and let the creature sniff at it. "His name is Monty," he grinned.

"He's so friendly!" said Nya, giving a piece of her sandwich to the mouse.

The blonde-haired boy looked over at Kai, who was farthest from everyone, silently munching on his cookie. "Do you want to pet Monty? Mom said we could," he said as he moved closer to Kai.

Kai shook his head violently. "No thanks."

"Why? Are you _scaaared?_ " teased Jay.

"What?! No! I'm-I'm not scared," Kai replied, indignant.

Jay leaned in excitedly. "Then pet 'im!"

The others (except Jay) gave each other reluctant looks as Kai crept toward the cage. He put his hand in, when suddenly Monty squeaked. It wasn't a loud one, but it scared Kai all the same. The spiky-haired boy whipped out his hand, knocking over the cage. A dazed Monty quickly scurried out of the open door and out into the hallway. Nya gasped, placing her hands on her mouth.

"We're going to be in HUGE trouble..." she whispered.

The F.I.G.H.T. kids all stared at Mrs. Garmadon, who was at her desk. She didn't look like she noticed what had happened. Zane turned to his friends.

"I have an idea."

Mrs. Garmadon was busy making some flashcards when she heard a chorus of voices call all at the same time: "Can I go to the bathroom?"

She smiled at the children. "It's 'May I go to the bathroom?', but yes, you may go." **(A/N: Hmm... Doesn't that sound like something from a certain LEGO movie involving ninja? XD)**

A few seconds later, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya, with Zane leading the way dashed through the hall, passing the bathroom.

"I see Monty!" hissed Cole in a loud whisper.

The little creature had just entered into the second grade class.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no-" groaned Kai.

"AIYEEEEE!"

The kindergarteners peeked into the older class, the door hiding them from view. Monty was a small mouse, but gosh, what a TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE scene he made in that room.

The teacher was all over the place, trying to shoo the animal out with his pointer. But he wasn't the one who let out the shriek. A horrified O. V. Lord was on top of his desk, his face paler than the whiteboard. He almost let out anther yelp, if it wasn't for Cryptor, who had grabbed a broom and scared Monty out the door. As soon the creature came out, Kai grabbed him and stuffed him in his coat pocket, forgetting why he was even afraid of mice in the first place.

The whole F.I.G.H.T. club skidded into their classroom just as Mrs. Garmadon looked up.

"I was wondering where you guys were," she said, an eyebrow raised.

"We, um, had to pick up the paper towels," said Cole.

"Yeah! We had the most ultimate paper towel war!" chimed in Jay.

"But I wasn't part of it," interjected Nya, smiling angelically.

Both eyebrows went up. "I don't think you should do that next time," the teacher said, her lips twitching a little.

"Yes ma'am," the boys answered.

When Monty was safely in his cage, Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Just wait until Mona and Pixal hear what happened. Gosh..."

Zane jotted something down on a notepad. "Well, at least we know what Oscar's main weakness is. This will be useful in the future."

"I think he kind of deserved it..." shrugged Cole.

"Guys! Guess what?!" interrupted Jay.

"What?"

"Wasn't this was a ' _mice_ ' adventure?"

Everyone groaned. "Jay!"

* * *

 **A/N: Jay and his puns... *shakes head*  
**

 **Remember I asked you guys what the LEGO Ninjago Movie and the My Little Pony Movie had in common? It's that Michael Penã is in both of them. He plays movie Kai [TLNM] and Grubber [TMLPM].**

 **Hope you're all staying warm! JWG is OUT! PEACE!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #HappyFallY'all #GOSH It's SO COLD OUT HERE**


	5. Chapter 5

***zooms in* Hello! *hands you a story* Good-bye! *zooms away***

* * *

The FIGHT club sat in the sandbox, making castles and all sorts of things, during recess. What they weren't aware of though, were two pairs of eyes watching them from the swing set.

"Look at those little sissies." Oscar pulled on the chains of the swing. "They aggravite... aggavate... they make me mad!"

"Yeah! I wish I could just tear 'em apart," growled Cryptor.

"That's it! Tear 'em apart!" Oscar grinned evilly. "We'll make those sissies fight against each uther... civil war! We just need to find the right time."

Cryptor pointed at Kai, who was by himself while the rest of the kids took a quick water break. "How 'bout now?"

* * *

Kai plopped sand into his bucket, eager to make a tower to knock down. Just as he was about to turn his bucket over, he suddenly became aware of a shadow looming over him. The spiky-haired kid narrowed his eyes.

"Go away, you big meanie."

A smirk crossed Oscar's face. "Oh, okay. I guess you don't want to know what Jay said 'bout you..."

Kai perked. "What?"

"Jay said that you're such a scaredy-cat. Everyone knows you're the most scared kid of Elemental Elementary. Jay told us so."

Kai clenched his little fists. "That Jay! _HARMPH!"_

Cyptor grinned as he and Oscar sped off. "Next: Cole."

* * *

Cole had brought his stuffed dragon to show Jay. He fondly placed Rocky near the back classroom door, then ran over to play with his friends. Cryptor crept over to the stuffed animal and grabbed it. He stomped on it, then rolled it in the dirt.

The dragon now looked like a muddy ball of fluff. Cryptor gave it one last kick, then placed it in its original area, just as Cole came to pick it up.

"Jay, I brought Rocky! Do you-" he cut himself off with a small shriek of shock. "Rocky!"

Two small tears welled up in the boy's eyes, and he knelt down to cradle his dragon. Cole caught a flash of black and looked up to see Oscar leaning against the wall near to him.

"Too bad," he said.

Cole sniffed and turned his head. "Play somewhere ewse."

"Don't you wanna know who did this _howwible, howwible_ thing?" asked Oscar, mocking the black-haired kid.

"Wh-who?"

"It was Nya! Rough, isn't she? She really HATES dragons."

Cole shook his head, trying not to believe it. Finally, he glared over at Nya. "I'm not going to talk to her ever again!"

"Good," Oscar muttered under his breath.

* * *

As recess came to an end, Oscar and Cryptor had managed to get Zane to believe that Lloyd hated their club name and that he wanted to change it. Then they sat back to watch the fun begin (for them, at least).

Soon the FIGHT club came together. But they weren't having a meeting. The FIGHT club was fighting- with each other!

"You're such a meanie!"

"Liar!"

"You're not my friend anymore!"

"I'm NEVER talking to you again!"

"Fine!"

Insults and accusations flew to and fro. All of a sudden, Cryptor sat up.

"Oh-no! Robot Girl and Sassy are coming over! They're going to try to stop 'em!"

Mona and Pixal did try to stop them, but with no success. The kids ignored them, and everyone settled into a cold, stony silence that lasted all through the rest of recess. They sat apart from each other during class, never interacting.

Oscar and Cryptor celebrated over their victory. The reign of Oscar Vince Lord had begun.

* * *

 **A/N: CUE THE DRAMATIC VILLAIN MUSIC! Is the FIGHT club done for good? Tune in next time! Thanks for the reviews! :D  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #WAAAAaaaAAaaaHHHh**


End file.
